


两封信

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 二战时的两封信
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	两封信

亲爱的朋友，

史蒂薇，你还好吗？这是这个月第二次给你写信，上一封写了一半就被敌军的偷袭给打断了。等我从裤兜里把那团皱巴巴的纸掏出来时它已经不能看了。所以就重新给你写了一封，好吧，就是这封，但我已经忘了之前那封写了什么了，你知道，打仗的人记性都不能太好。所以，嗯，很遗憾你少收了一封珍藏在小铁皮盒里的信。

我现在在晚上十点的德国（这个可怕的民族），这里的空气里满是冰雪，铁锈和土地的气息，战壕顶上的夜空深得不可思议，零星闪烁的星子就像黑布上的针孔，苍白又无力。天气太冷了，大家为了不生冻疮都穿的很厚，（但并没有什么用，田森的耳朵都冻烂了，我的脚上也长了冻疮，在脚趾和脚后跟上，挤在靴子里又痒又疼）戴着手套写字总感觉有些别扭，把你的名字都写歪了。我练习了好久，不停的写你的名字，现在墨都快用光了，满纸都是你。战争物资珍贵，我现在只有两张纸，一张用来写信给你，一张已经用来练习你的名字，杜根说我傻得很，还说我浪费墨水。（他根本就是个傻子，这里没有人会用钢笔，墨水会被冻住，我明明用的就是圆珠笔）作为报复，我抢了他写给女朋友的情书并当着大家大声朗读（法国人的确很肉麻），也当是休息时的一点小娱乐。

嘿，先别急着说我过分，这是他应有的报应。让我给你讲讲前因后果，这事还有你的一份功劳呢。是的，我知道你现在一定在皱眉，混蛋，但这就是你的问题。听着，我不管你花了多少时间，下次再不打招呼就给我寄画，你就别想收到回信了。你绝对想不到这有多尴尬。我刚拆开信封那张该死的画就掉了出来，在我反应之前就被杜根抢着捡了去。我就不和你描述他们笑得有多开心了，（大冬天的要笑出一头的汗也算是他们有本事）反正现在这幅画还没回到我的手里。所以，兄弟，你就别画我了吧，我敢肯定你已经忘了我长什么样了。

（另外还有一件事，傻子，你不能因为我说“这封信是在膝头写的，所以原谅字很丑”，你就无视你家的餐桌，书桌，甚至床头柜，也在膝盖上给我写信。这不是同甘共苦，这是报复，好吗？你知道我就着那一点烛光看你歪歪扭扭的字有多难吗？老天，我可是个狙击手啊！）

（而且我现在有桌子了，翻译兵的，所以请你也到桌子上去）

不过说实话，其实我也挺想让你看看那满篇的Stevie 写的有多差劲，Ｓ写的就像个5，不过我还是只打算寄一张纸给你，剩下那一张折起来，放在我贴胸的衣兜里。

好了，蜡油要燃尽了，田森就在我旁边打呼噜，再写下去我也只会写呼噜噜了。那么就先晚安吧，现在局势越来越好，军营里士气高涨，我想战争很快就要结束了。

你的巴基

1940年1月12日

亲爱的朋友，

如果你想告诉我巴基·巴恩斯是个混蛋，你真的不用这么含蓄。说真的，你写完信重来就不再读一遍吗？别跟我说你们为了翻译员真的搬了张桌子到战壕里。你上一封信里才没心没肺的告诉我“我们队里居然有个会说德语的哥们，老天，这语言真是说给马听的”。别把我当傻子巴基，虽然你从小就喜欢这么干。（或者就当我是个傻子吧，那你也不会知道你的一封信我会读多少遍的）作为报复（没错，这才是报复），我一定不会再给你寄那些该死的在膝盖上画的画了。

（如果你想看见你的脑袋长在胡萝卜上，那就试试吧。）

另外，瑞贝卡强烈抗议你只写信给我而不给她，并且对你只有两张纸的说法深表不屑，扬言要把道格放到你床上。不过我已经帮你报复她了。没错，如你所愿，我已经连续一周下午四点准时去她校门口接她了，她现在恨死我了，因为她成了班里唯一一个还需要人接送的小宝宝。不过，放心吧，老妈妈，我仔细观察过了，没有人欺负她，也没有什么乱七八糟的男朋友。

我知道你想听听我怎么样，但，让我留个秘密吧。我可以告诉你我现在过的好极了，真的，虽然每天很累很忙，但真的好极了。我没有说谎，也不是为了不让你担心而吹嘘。你就只是，就只是相信我，好吗？

就再等几日，我真的不会再画你了，我来亲眼见你了。（划掉）

（原谅这封短小的回信，现在物价上涨太快，我还得留点墨给瑞贝卡写作业。）

你的忠诚的史蒂夫

1940年2月10日

\--------------------------------

我想的是这俩还没互相表白呢，然后，毕竟是两个大男人，所以通信并不会很肉麻……


End file.
